The present invention relates to an improved sized warp divider for a sizing machine, and more particularly relates to an improved construction of a sized warp divider in which sized warps are horizontally divided during passage through spaces formed by coaxially juxtaposed rotary divider discs.
Generally on a sizing machine, warps are delivered from warp beams in the supply station, passed through a sizing bath provided with immersion and squeeze rollers, and led to a dryer station after dividing by a suitable sized warp divider arranged between the sizing and dryer stations of the sizing machine.
For dividing of sized warps, the conventional warp divider is provided with a transverse divider rod arranged horizontally across the travelling path of the warps and a transverse comb arranged horizontally on the downstream side of the dividing rod. The upstream dividing rod divides the warps vertically into upper and lower warp sheets whereas the teeth of the downstream comb divide the warp sheets horizontally into individual, juxtaposed warps. Since warp dividing is carried out when the warps are still in a wet state, liquid size on the warps clings to the dividing rod and the teeth of the comb and is solidified by the heat from the dryer station which is usually located very close to the sizing station of the machine. Solidified size dregs on the dividing rod and the teeth of the comb seriously damage the warps which have running contact with these elements.
In order to obviate such a trouble, a new type of warp divider is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho. 48-9150. This new arrangement includes a plurality of juxtaposed divider discs mounted to a rotary shaft which extends in a direction normal to the travelling direction of warps so that a warp or warps pass through a spaoe between adjacent divider discs. Water is sprayed on the divider discs in order to prevent solidification by heat of the liquid size clinging to the divider discs, thereby avoiding damage to the processed warps.
In this case, however, size dregs are always accumulated on the divider discs. These size dregs on the divider discs may often be taken over by the warps which have running contact with the divider discs, and are solidified while passing through the next-stage dryer station. Presence of such size dregs on the warps tends to cause frequent yarn breakgage during weaving and formation of weaving defects in the products.
In addition, forcible warp dividing by the divider discs blemished with size dregs promotes separation of fluffs from the warps and these fluffs cling to the faces of the divider discs which have sliding contact with the warps. This fluffs separation is remarkable in the case of spun yarns. Presence of such fluffs on the divider discs seriously damages the warps, in general and particularly when they are mixed with the size dregs.